Norman Jayden
Agent Norman Jayden is one of four lead playable characters in Heavy Rain. He is a dedicated and thorough member of the FBI, sent to help the police force with the investigation of the Origami Killer. Jayden uses an experimental device called the ARI (Added Reality Interface), which allows him to investigate crime scenes and analyze evidence in an efficient way. Norman Jayden is voiced by and modeled after Leon Ockenden. Background Little to nothing is known about Jayden's life prior to the events of the game. He is sent by FBI headquarters in Washington, D.C. to help with the Origami Killer case. In addition to being an acclaimed FBI profiler, he also possesses a degree in criminal psychology. It is unknown how Jayden fell into his Triptocaine addiction, or how he got the scar on his right cheek. Insight on Jayden's past life and said subjects were originally intended to be explained in his episode of the Heavy Rain Chronicles, however development of the DLC is on an indefinite hiatus, and it is unknown if it will ever be made, or if the script will be released to the public. Personality Jayden is an intelligent and dedicated FBI profiler who uses his wits instead of his instincts in order to solve crimes. He is also somewhat anti-social, and appears as if he is not completely used to socializing with people. He is also rather sympathetic, appearing to understand people due to his knowledge of psychology, and also is noticeably distraught if he is forced to kill someone. Although Jayden is usually calm and self-restraint, he appears to have a bit of a temper and often lashes out at those who provoke him. Jayden is also a bit of a pianist, as evident in the chapter, Jayden Blues. Character Information Norman is a young and somewhat shy FBI officer and seems to get beaten a lot in the story; he wouldn't use his gun unless he really needed to as he regrets killing people. Norman also hasn't taken to Blake so well, calling him a "unbalanced psychopathic asshole". Norman specializ es in conducting forensic investigations with an experimental device called ARI (Added Reality Interface). ARI's main hardware component is a pair of sunglasses, which acts as a type of transparent display. When looking at a crime scene through ARI's interface, relevant data and analysis is superimposed on the image of the crime scene above the relevant clues. Norman uses ARI to highlight relevant clues within a specified 'pulse' radius. Norman also wears ARI's other hardware component, a glove, which allows him to interact with the virtual data displayed through the glasses. By simultaneously using these two items, ARI catalogues all the data and cross-references it with relevant databases, analyses it, and geo-locates it where applicable. ARI also has a recording feature that works as a video camera. When being worn, it records what the wearer of the sunglasses sees and stores it in it's databases for future reference. Norman constantly reviews his clues and data that he has collected via ARI. With the local cops resentful of both his methods and his very presence, he struggles to piece together the evidence before it becomes too late for the next victim of the Origami Killer. Norman is addicted to Triptocaine, a blue substance in a vial. Triptocaine is an illegal drug Norman uses, and it is currently unknown (and never entirely explained in the narration or otherwise) whether it is being used to counter-balance side-effects of overusing the ARI, or for some other purpose. Additionally, the true source of the symptoms (nosebleeds, paleness of complexion, internal pain, dizziness, bloodshot eyes, tremors, ect.) Norman experiences are left rather ambiguous. Whether these symptoms are caused by the ARI or triptocaine, speculation is left up to individuals. Throughout the game, the player has the choice of whether to be complicit in Norman's addiction or steer him away from it in various circumstances as he tries to solve the case of the Origami Killer. Chapters *Crime Scene *Welcome, Norman *Kick Off Meeting *Nathaniel *Covered Market *Police News *Shrink and Punches *Fugitive (non-playable) *Jayden Blues *Under Arrest *Mad Jack (Can be killed) *Fish Tank (Can be killed) *On the Loose (if Ethan is arrested) *Solving the Puzzle (Can be killed) *The Old Warehouse (Can be killed) *Epilogue - Case Closed *Epilogue - Resignation *Epilogue - Uploaded *Epilogue - Smoking Mirror (Killed)﻿ Fatal points *''Mad Jack'' (By being shot in the head by Mad Jack) *''Mad Jack'' (By being hit with a metal pole by Mad Jack) *''Mad Jack'' (By being crushed in his car after Mad Jack drops him in the crusher) *''Mad Jack (By being punched during the fight with Mad Jack) *''Mad Jack (By being kicked during the fight with Mad Jack) *''Mad Jack'' (By being strangulated during the fight with Mad Jack) *''Mad Jack'' (By being crushed by the bulldozer during the fight with Mad Jack) *''Fish Tank'' (By getting stabbed with a sword by the Origami Killer) *''Solving The Puzzle'' (From using ARI too long) *''The Old Warehouse (By getting shot in the head by the Origami Killer) *''The Old Warehouse (By getting hit by large objects thrown by the Origami Killer) *''The Old Warehouse (By getting choked with a metal bar by the Origami Killer) *''The Old Warehouse ''(By getting hit the head with a hammer by the Origami Killer) *''The Old Warehouse ''(By falling in the waste crusher during the fight with the Origami Killer) *Epilogue - ''Smoking Mirrors (From overdosing triptocaine/Or possible, ARI.) Quotes *''"Blake, I've had just about enough of your shit! You've been chasing this guy for what, two years, and what have you found, huh? Nothing! Abso-fuckin-lutely nothing!"'' *''"I prefer to have all the information before I make a decision. I try to make rational choices when possible."'' *''"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were a tough guy. A street cop who's been through the mill. I didn't think you'd scare so easily."'' *''"God damn rain, I'm soaking wet."'' ::Norman: "Do you like fireworks, Jack? 'Cause I'll bet them gas tanks are gonna blow up ''real nice."'' ::Mad Jack: "Shit man, don't mess with the gasoline!" ::Jayden: "We'll just say it was an accident, or rather, I'll say it was an accident 'cause you won't really be able to talk, will ya, Jack?" *''"I seem to spend most of my time getting the shit kicked outta me."'' *''"I'll end up a basket-case if things keep going like this. That bastard nearly broke my neck!"'' *''"Blake, you are an unbalanced, psychopathic asshoe!"'' *''"Mars is innocent; he is not the Origami Killer!"'' Trivia *The visual effects of the ARI, as well as Jayden's appearance while using it, may have been inspired by the style of the world and agents of The Matrix. *According to the development team, one of the hardest animations was to make Jayden's piano playing, specifically his finger movements, look realistic. *Jayden's appearance in the final version is way more "destroyed" (due to Triptocaine use) than was planned at the beginning of development. *Jayden has the second highest number of deaths of the four main characters, (only beaten by Madison) although he has the fewest number of chapters where dying is possible, Mad Jack, Fish Tank, Solving the Puzzle and The Old Warehouse. He also dies in Epilogue - Smoking Mirror. *Jayden's badge number is 47023. *Jayden and Ethan Mars can cross paths four times during the game. First in Welcome, Norman, where Jayden asks Ethan some questions about Shaun. The second time in Fugitive, where Ethan can be caught by Jayden and Blake. The third time in Under Arrest, where Jayden asks Ethan questions and assists him to escape; and finally in The Old Warehouse, where he stops Scott Shelby from shooting Ethan. *Jayden can also cross paths with Madison Paige and Scott Shelby (Madison once, and Scott twice). *Jayden has the second greatest number of fight scenes of the four main characters, (the first being Scott). He fights Korda, Mad Jack (twice), Blake (briefly, optional) and Scott Shelby (twice). *Norman is similar to Carla Valenti, from Indigo Prophecy, another game made by David Cage. They both are investigators/cops, they both seem to be addicted to their job (Norman with the Origami Killer, Carla with Lucas). Neither has much of a love life (in Norman's case, none at all). *He is the only main character whose grave is not shown, if he dies before the end of the game. *Norman bears some similarity to FBI Special Agent Fox Mulder from the television series, The X-Files. *Jayden is the only main character who cannot be arrested. *The only chapters Jayden appears in without Blake are Jayden Blues, Mad Jack, Fish Tank and The Old Warehouse. However, this only applies if Ethan does not make it to the warehouse. *Norman speaks with what seems to be an attempt at a generic Northeastern US accent, but ends up as a Boston/New York hybrid. The accent has both endeared fans as well as become a butt of jokes by many, going so far as to have scenes in the game edited together to highlight it. For example, he pronounces "anything" as "ehnethin'." Also "Origami" as "Oragammy" Video thumb|480px|left|Norman Jayden and ARI System (Results of the Excessive Use of Artificial Reality) Gallery Jaydengun2.png|''Resignation'' Leon-Ockenden---Norman-Jayden.jpg|Norman Jayden is modelled and voice acted by Leon Ockenden 1328462-imgp0058.jpg|Norman Jayden, loading screen. heavy-rain_1253790277.jpg|Norman's official CG Jayden.jpg|Norman's Official CG Norman-jayden-model-in-heavy-rain-game-picture.jpg|Norman's Official CG EP90001002010l.png|PlayStationNetwork Avatar NormanJaydenFBI.jpg|Norman Jayden, FBI in the Crime Scene Jayden pulls a gun .jpg|''Mad Jack'' NormanJayden6.JPG|''Kick Off Meeting'' NormanJayden8.JPG|''Smoking Mirror'' NormanJayden2.JPG|''Covered Market'' NormanJayden13.jpg|''Resignation'' NormanJayden3.JPG|''Jayden Blues'' NormanJayden7.JPG|''Jayden Blues'' NormanJayden10.JPG|''Case Closed'' NormanJayden4.JPG|''Uploaded'' NormanJayden15.JPG|''Covered Market'' ARIWN.jpg|''Welcome, Norman!'' NormanJayden19.JPG|''Under Arrest'' NormanJayden25.jpg|''Solving the Puzzle'' NormanJayden.jpg|''Solving the Puzzle'' NormanJayden23.JPG|''Under Arrest'' NormanJayden30.JPG|''Police News'' NormanJayden28.JPG|''Crime Scene'' NormanJayden9.JPG|''Case Closed'' NormanJayden12.JPG|''Resignation'' NormanJayden5.JPG|''Kick Off Meeting'' NormanJayden11.JPG|Smoking Mirror NormanJayden27.JPG|''Crime Scene'' NormanJayden34.jpg|''Mad Jack'' NormanJayden33.jpg|Crime Scene NormanJayden32.jpg|''Welcome, Norman'' NormanJayden37.JPG|''Solving the Puzzle'' NormanJayden39.JPG|''Mad Jack'' NormanJayden31.JPG|Kick Off Meeting NormanJayden16.jpg|''Covered Market'' NormanJayden40.JPG|''Crime Scene'' NormanJayden41.JPG|''Crime Scene'' 0015.jpg|Norman's thoughts in Mad Jack. Jayden, Norman Jayden, Norman Jayden, Norman